


Loser's Club Forever

by CrazySongGal



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, It (1927)
Genre: Bisexuality, Chats, Gay, Hurt, IT - Freeform, It 2016, Love, Lovers, Other, Pansexual Character, Romance, Stephan King, Texting, boys with boys, break ups, friends - Freeform, losers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazySongGal/pseuds/CrazySongGal
Summary: The Loser's Club In Chat Form





	1. Chapter 1

The Names Of the People In the First Chat:  
Bev: Beverly Boo  
Ben: Benny Boy  
Bill: Big Bill  
Mike: Mike n Ike  
Richie: Trashmouth  
Eddie:Eddie Bear  
Stan: Stan The Man


	2. Hot Days Are Even Hotter With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the loser club ASSHOLE!!

*Losers Club Chat*  
\-----------------------

Beverly Boo: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO exited for summer!!!!

 

Trashmouth: fuck ya!

Eddie Kaspbrak Changed His Name To Eddie

Eddie: Much Better!

 

Trashmouth: Why Eds WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 

Eddie: Shut Up!

 

Stan The Man: It's twelve in the morning! Shut the fuck up!

 

Eddie:Sorry but Richie is being a LoSeR!!

 

Trashmouth: you are 2

 

Benny Boy: What Are U Guys Doing Up?!

 

Eddie: Richie's being IMPOSSIBLE!!

 

Mike n Ike: Isn't he always

 

Trashmouth: i'm crying.

 

Big Bill: What are you guys doing up

 

*Mike n Ike, Benny Boy, Eddie, Beverly Boo, and Stan The Man are typing*

 

Mike n Ike: Richie

 

Benny Boo: Is

 

Beverly Bo: Being

 

Eddie: A

 

Stan The Man: Asshole.

 

Big Bill: Isn't he always

 

Stan The Man: Periods! Remember Your periods.

 

Trashmouth: i can't remember im not a girl but you could ask bev. ;)

 

Beverly Boo: SHUT UP TRASHMOUTH!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this it took me a long time to decide to make this...  
> xoxo  
> -CrazySongGal


	3. Losers Nothing But Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie have a one on one about love...

Richie And Eddie Chat  
\-----------------------------------

 

Richie Tozier Renamed himself to Fanboy

 

Eds:...  
Eds: Hey Richie can I tell you something?  
Eds: Richie!

 

Fanboy: Yes my love ;)

 

Eds: Ummm well I, I'm Gay.

 

Fanboy: No Duh!

 

Eds: HEY THIS IS LEGIT!!!  
Eds: SO I don't want you acting like you love me cause I might find a hot guy and he will be scared off because of you.  
Eds: Richie  
Eds: Rich  
Eds: RICHARD TOZIER!  
Eds: please?  
Eds: Fine

 

Richie Tozier has left the chat  
\------------------------------------

 

Big Bros Chat*Bill,Eddie, also Stan*  
\-------------------------------------------

 

Eddie Educational: Richie is mad that i'm gay

 

Bill The Pill: I don't think Richie would be mad at you...

 

Stan The Man: BILL

 

Bill The Pill: Sorry!

 

Eddie Educational: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!

 

Stan The Man Is Typing

 

Bill The Pill: STAN

 

Stan The Man: GTG...

 

Richie and Stan  
\-----------------------------

 

Stanly The Angel: Hey  
Stanly The Angel: Look I...Eddie has a boyfriend

 

Richie The Devil: WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!  
Richie The Devil: I gave him everything am what... Am i STILL not good enough for that lying MotherFucker!  
Richie The Devil: Stan why did you not tell me?

 

Stan The Angel: Look Its Complicated.

 

Richie The Devil: A true friend would have told me.  
Richie The Devil: Bye Stan.  
Richie The Devil: I hate you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Pretty People! I am super happy today and have written another ending to my other FanFic! #LoveYa'll


	4. It's Like he Disappeared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is Nowhere to be found...

It was like Richie had disappeared. He wasn't at school, he had left all the chats, and when Bev had walked up to his house he ignored her. He had never ignored Bev. This was big...

 

Losers Club Chat  
\------------------------------------  
Beverly Boo: WTF HAPPEND RICHIE IS LIKE GONE!!!!!!

 

Stan The Man: Ummmmmmmmmm.

 

Beverly Boo: STAN!

 

Stan The Man: Don't look at me! Eddie did it!

 

Beverly Boo: Eddie get your FUCKING ASS over here!

 

Eddie Bear: Guys shut up I am Studying!

 

Beverly Boo changed her name to Dr. Bevvy

 

Dr. Bevvy: Eddie did SOMTHIN' happen?!?!?

 

Eddie Bear: No  
Eddie Bear: Mabye  
Eddie Bear: Yes  
Eddie Bear: NO

 

Dr. Bevvy: eddie...  
Dr. Bevvy: What The Fuck did he do?

 

Eddie Bear: I took your advice and told everyone before I told Richie. Ya Knw about the gay thing.  
Eddie Bear: And I told him. He FREAKED out! And He is gone...

 

Stan The Man: That does not sound like Richie!  
Stan The Man: He would do anything for you!

 

Dr. Bevvy: STAN SHUT THE HELL UP!  
Dr. Bevvy: eds can you send me a pic of the text.

 

Eddie Bear: *Screen Shot Of Richie and his text fight*

 

Stan The Man: Fuck.

 

Dr. Bevvy: WTF EDDIE!

 

Eddie Bear: what?

 

Stan The Man: Did he tell you?

 

Dr. Bevvy: No obviously not.

 

Richie And Beverly Chat  
\--------------------------------

 

Dr Bevvy has added Trashmouth

 

Trashmouth: Fuck You

 

Trashmouth had left

 

Dr. Bevvy: NO! Rich! YOU ARE HURTING US ALL! Just Listen!

 

Dr. Bevvy added Trashmouth

 

Trashmouth: No bev you listen! You knew he did not love me! I gave him everything and he tells me he loves and the next day he says he want to go out with a fucking loony! I hate him bev! He played w/ my emotions! He is a slut and should go FUCK HIMSELF! I hate him! Just..Just LEAVE ME ALONE! I have things to do. And do you know what! He supported me and then lied to me! He is a Bitch! AND NOT IN A GOOD WAY! He...He...Just Leave me alone i have family to deal with i do not need friends as well. Goodbye bevvy. I love you...

 

Trashmouth had left the chat

 

Dr Bevvy: rich?  
Dr. Bevvy: Rich!  
Dr. Bevvy: RICH COME BACK!  
Dr. Bevvy: PLEASE FUCKING COME BACK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my pretty people! I hope you liked this chapter! I want to post every Thursday and Friday from now on!  
> xoxo  
> CrazySongGal  
> aka  
> ME!!!!!!!!


	5. Not Every One Is A Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie joins a group of the cool kids.

Three Weeks Later  
\--------------------------  
Richie was super bored. He had left his only friends and was now sitting alone in the cafeteria. 

"Hey do you mind if we sit here?" A blond guy with a two soccer jocks were standing next to Richie's table.  
"Not at all. I love my fans!" Richie said with a smirk. The blond guys laughed.  
" Thanks dude. I'm Timothy by the way!"

 

A Few Days Later Richie, Timothy (Timmy was what Richie called him), and the rest of Richie's friends sat together every lunch, hung out evey day after school, and who liked and supported Richie more than the losers ever had.

 

The four Musketeers  
(Richie Timmy Luke Marty)  
\------------------------------------

Lucky Luke: Hey dudes want to hang out today?!?!?

 

Richie Rich: I wish i have a therapy meetin' today! So long SUCKERS

 

Tin Tim: I have to go to my aunts for the weekend by my bros!

 

Marry Marty: I can hang out w/ U! What time can i come over?

 

Lucky Luke: Sixish?!

 

Marry Marty: K dude!

 

 

The Losers Chat  
\-------------------------

 

Dr. Bevvy changed her name to Dr. Sad

 

Eddie Bear: Cheer up bev! It's okay Richie has found friends and he is not dead or anything! 

 

Dr. Sad: Look Eds...  
Dr. Sad: I just had the most depressing conversation by text with Richie.  
Dr. Sad: And i am also sad because Richie has friends. He is now popular. He's not a loser anymore.

 

Eddie Bear: Were better off without him!

 

Dr Sad, Mike n Ike, Stan The Man, Big Bill, and Benny Boy are typing...

 

Dr Sad: SHUT THE FUCK UP

 

Stan The Man: Eddie stop.

 

Mike n Ike: Seriously eddie!

 

Big Bill: SHUT UP DUDE!

 

Benny Boy: Eddie you should not take this out on Richie.

 

Eddie Bear: Then who should I take it out on! Me! He was the one who FREAKED out about me being gay!

 

Eddie Bear: guys?  
Eddie Bear: are you there?

 

Save The Losers Chat  
( Bev Stan Bill Ben Mike)  
\-----------------------------------

 

Big Bill: Guys I was going to tell you this but... since Eddie doesn't know that rich is bi it might not be the best.

 

Dr. Sad: What happened?!?!

 

Mike n Ike: Bill?

 

Stan The Man: What is it now!

 

Big Bill: I saw two of Richie's Friends beating up Haler who is an out gay.

 

Dr. Sad: WHAT THE HELL

 

Big Bill: We Need To Help Him!

 

Mike n Ike: NO NO NO NO

 

Stan The Man: Oh my god

 

Dr. Sad: Stan used bad punctuation!

 

Big Bill: Stan...  
Big Bill: What the fuck happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats up DUDES! I am super bored and have nothing to do so I am just going to have a little fun with my poor Losers!  
> xoxo  
> -CrazySongGal


	6. Kissing A Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie might have a new crush...

Save The Losers Chat  
\-------------------------------  
Stan The Man: I  
Stan The Man: I saw Richie...  
Stan The Man: Richie and his boyfriend.

 

Dr. Sad: RICHIE AND EDDIE ARE TOGETHER?!

 

Benny Boy: I am so happy for them!

 

Mike n Ike: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!

 

Stan The Man: Not Eddie and Richie. Richie and one of his new friends!

 

Dr Sad: WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL

 

Mike n Ike: Eddie's gonna have a freak

 

Benny Boy:Bill you haven't said anything. Aren't you shocked?

 

Big Bill: I already new.

 

Dr Sad, Benny Boy, Stan The Man, Mike n Ike are typing  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dr Sad: WTF

 

Stan The Man: What do you mean!

 

Benny Boy: I...I can't think.

 

Mike n Ike: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?

 

Big Bill: I sat with them at lunch. I thought I told you.

 

Stan The Man: I asked you where you were at lunch and you said you were going to therapy!

 

Big Bill: Eddie was next to you and if he heard he would be really MAD!

 

Dr Sad: Poor Eddie!

 

Big Bill: Poor Richie!

 

Dr Sad: Whats to be sorry for Rich about?!?!

 

Big Bill: I mean, he has his heart broken in two and he also has this crush on one of his friends. The rest of his friends are homophobic, and cruel. Thats at least what he told me.

 

Dr Sad: Wow...  
Dr Sad: I...

 

Stan The Man: Eddie's texting me what do I do?

 

Mike n Ike: how should we know!

 

Stan The Man: Guys...Eddie's in this chat!

 

Eddie The Bitch: You guys are sick. I despise you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert
> 
> Richie and Eddie are going to talk things out next chapter!


	7. 5 Losers 1 Boy  And 1 Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No-One is able to talk to Eddie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Guess who is the boy and/or the fool! Comment down below!  
> xoxo  
> -CrazySongGal

Losers Club Chat (Bev, Mike, Ben, Stan, And Bill)  
\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Dr. Sad: We have to fix this!

 

Mike n Ike: Couldn't we just tell Eds Richie has feelings for him!

 

Stan The Man: #1 Richie would kill us. #2 Richie might not have feelings for Eddie anymore.

 

Big Bill: But if rich does not care now, he still did care then and it would explain to eddie why he acted like that.

 

Benny Boy: So!?

 

Dr. Sad: What if we all talked to Eds and tell him about rich?! then we might get them together and then they would be a super cute couple.

 

Mike n Ike: Sounds good!

 

Benny Boy: Okay!

 

Stan The Man: But not Bill.

 

Big Bill: HEY!

 

Stan The Man: Eddie knows now that you and Richie still hang out you can't talk to him.

 

Dr. Sad: Ready!   
Dr. Sad: Set!  
Dr. Sad: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

 

Bev And Eddie Chat  
\-------------------------

 

Dr. Sad: hey  
Dr. Sad: I know you're mad eds but please do not give your friends up

 

Dr. Sad Changed Her Name To Heart Fixer

 

Eddie Bear: BEV! MY HEART DOES NOT NEED FIXING!

 

Heart Fixer:I never said u!

 

Eddie Bear: THAN WHO!?!

 

Heart Fixer: Richie's needs a whole lot of fixin' after what you did to it!

 

Eddie Bear: What do you mean? Richie got mad when I told him I want to date someone and to stop calling me lovie-dovie names!

 

Heart Fixer: Well Richie thought you loved him. At least that's what people told him.

 

Eddie Bear: WHO FUCKING TOLD HIM THAT!

 

Heart Fixer: Me, Mike, Ben, Bill, Stan

 

Eddie Bear: Well It doesn't Matter!  
Eddie Bear: Does It?

 

Heart Fixer: Richie Loved You

 

Eddie Bear is typing...

 

Eddie Bear: Loved

 

Heart Fixer: Well you stomped on his heart and now bill says he has a new boyfriend so he sounds over it. Then again, you could talk to him.

 

Eddie Bear: I  
Eddie Bear: I miss him

 

Heart Fixer:I know

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys love this!


End file.
